


give a little more

by jaehwandred



Series: atlas universe [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Clothed Sex, Like, M/M, in a literal sense, not what i thought i would be doing with my four day weekend, sex but with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwandred/pseuds/jaehwandred
Summary: Taekwoon’s hand came to rest on Hakyeon’s clothed thigh and though the pressure was light, Hakyeon could still feel his fingers pressing lightly down, the touch almost possessive, “Have I ever told you the story of the time I learned the lightning trick in Andros?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Set in the Atlas universe but honestly, it's just gratuitous Neo porn you can read this without having read the fic  
> -If you haven't read Atlas, basically, Taekwoon is a demigod and a Son of Zeus so he has powers and makes things go zap zap lightning etc.

Taekwoon was a lovely contradiction.

Hakyeon supposed that statement was a contradiction in and of itself. But it was true. Taekwoon was tall with broad shoulders and a stare that could kill. But he also had the rare kind of smile smile that lit up his whole face and made you go weak in the knees, which Hakyeon knew all too well.

Taekwoon in battle was just barely on the other side of too flashy, with his dramatic lightning strikes and broad sword swings but Hakyeon had also seen him attack with enough precision to send electricity surging straight into someone’s heart with a touch of a finger. 

Taekwoon had a sort of _presence_ that money couldn’t buy. He had the regality and nobility of old money and the edge and sharpness of a modern man. 

But when it came down to it, talking to Taekwoon was always a mixed bag. There were some days he was so talkative he could rival Hakyeon and there were still some in which he made a passing comment or two if you were lucky to catch them. It didn’t change the fact, though, that Taekwoon was always unapologetically just _Taekwoon_. 

If you really took the time to listen to him, you would realize that Taekwoon was a storm of power and might. He was someone who would always carry the echoes of someone who once held an empire at their fingertips. But Hakyeon’s Taekwoon was also the one that would drive upstream in the worst of rush hour traffic to pick him up after work and the one who would put his towels in the dryer just before Hakyeon got out of the shower in the morning so that he would always be able to step into the simple warmth of a fluffy towel.

Taekwoon was a lovely contradiction and Hakyeon had fallen in love.

That didn’t mean they weren’t still trying to figure each other out again. It was still a little strange sometimes because it felt like Taekwoon had gone away for a long trip and come back, still fundamentally the same but with a new repertoire of memories, experiences, and habits. Though, Hakyeon supposed that was to be expected after living most of your life unaware that you were once a demigod and a fabled son of Zeus.

It wasn’t all a bad thing. Because it meant that Taekwoon had a plethora of stories to tell and Hakyeon could content himself with listening to him speak all day. 

Some were heart-wrenchingly sad, like the virgin bride they sacrificed to the gods before Taekwoon had realized what was going on. He was too late to stop them.Some of his stories had adrenaline pumping through Hakyeon’s veins as if he were really there with Taekwoon, recounting blow by blow the greatest battles he fought. But most of them were funny, and a little wry, and a little pointless but Hakyeon still treasured them all because they were Taekwoon’s stories. 

Hakyeon made absolutely zero effort to tear his gaze away from the bare expanse of Taekwoon’s back as he shuffled around the room, looking for a shirt to wear. “Well, maybe if you actually did the laundry when I told you to, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Hakyeon chided gently but not very deep down inside, he didn’t really mind the view. 

He saw the hint of a smile flit across Taekwoon’s face as he sat gingerly down on the bed next to Hakyeon. The mattress squeaked, dipping under their combined weight because Hongbin had apparently been too cheap to outfit the Odyssey with anything other than Ikea mattresses, everyone’s quality of sleep be damned. 

“I forgot,” Taekwoon said petulantly. 

Hakyeon hit his neck lightly but his heart swelled full of an unidentifiable fondness. “I’m convinced this is just a ruse to leech my body heat from me,” he complained as Taekwoon blinked up at him, the face of innocence. He kissed Taekwoon’s cheek softly, resting his head on his shoulder, humming softly, “You should tell me a story.”

“A story?” he asked, fingers sliding lazily down Hakyeon’s side. 

“A story,” Hakyeon confirmed, leaning lazily into Taekwoon, shifting so that his thigh was pressed against Taekwoon’s. 

“What kind of story?”

“Anything you want.” 

Taekwoon’s hand came to rest on Hakyeon’s clothed thigh and though the pressure was light, Hakyeon could still feel his fingers pressing lightly down, the touch almost possessive, “Have I ever told you the story of the time I learned the lightning trick in Andros?” 

Hakyeon raised his eyebrows, turning toward Taekwoon in curiosity, stealing a kiss while he was at it, “That sounds ominous. Are you going to tell me about a time when you fried an unfortunate soul to a crisp or something? Because I think we already have enough of you doing that.” 

Taekwoon let out a breath of surprise and shook his head, “No, it’s not like that,” he said, “I was at a party.”

“Oh boy,” drawled Hakyeon, “This should be fun. Did you drink?”

“Not very well.” 

“You still don’t,” Hakyeon teased. 

Taekwoon ignored him and continued on, “Well, it turns out that under the influence of too much alcohol, I can be very easily persuaded to try nearly anything.” 

“That’s unfortunate,” Hakyeon said.

“It is,” Taekwoon agreed, plowing past Hakyeon’s interruptions again, “As I was saying, I was with a girl at the time. A daughter of Hecate.” 

“Ooh,” Hakyeon waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Jung Taekwoon managed to actually charm a real girl?”

“I thought you wanted me to tell you a story,” Taekwoon said, “If you interrupt me again, I will simply go to sleep.” 

Hakyeon laughed a little at Taekwoon’s apparent grumpiness though he knew it was all a facade, “Alright fine,” he relented, “Go on.” 

“I made the questionable decision to take her to bed,” said Taekwoon, “And she was— interesting, to say the least.” 

“Really?” asked Hakyeon, “How so?” 

Taekwoon hesitated, looking almost a little embarrassed. Hakyeon wondered what his story could possibly entail that would make Taekwoon be sheepish in front of him. Maybe he had accidentally stumbled upon one of Taekwoon’s secrets and he was now forced to backtrack. 

Finally, Taekwoon let out a little sigh. “It would be better to show you,” Taekwoon said, completely unexpectedly. 

That was a new turn. Hakyeon was genuinely unsure of where this was going, “Uh— “ 

Taekwoon caught him by surprise by turning and kissing him, fingers tangled in Hakyeon’s hair. 

It started off slow, fervent, as it always did. Hakyeon tensed for a moment, but ultimately, he let Taekwoon have his way. 

Taekwoon slowly covered him with his body, broad chest pressed against Hakyeon’s beating heart, kissing him with the sloppy open-mouthed enthusiasm of a teenager. When Taekwoon broke the kiss to smile mischievously at him, he felt all of his hairs stand on end like he was caught in static, even as Taekwoon shifted his weight just so, his thigh brushing against Hakyeon’s crotch. 

“This wasn’t where I thought this was going,” said Hakyeon even as he fought against the desire to roll his hips. That was mostly a lie. Ever since their relationship had begun to stabilize a bit, most of their nights devolved into sex. It was a bit ridiculous. It was too hot between them now, with the maddening way that Taekwoon increased the pressure slowly but it still wasn’t enough to bring Hakyeon any real pleasure. He moaned, the sound low in his chest and he leaned in, nipping at Taekwoon’s lower lip. “But I’m not complaining,” Hakyeon murmured, “So, how do you want me?” 

Taekwoon shuddered at Hakyeon’s voice, laden with arousal, and Hakyeon fought not to smile. When Taekwoon does speak, his voice is raspy, breathless at the edges, “You know how I want you,” he said, his eyes half lidded. The words sent a thrill racing down his spine. Taekwoon’s hand was gentle on the side of his face, with a little concerned frown, “But we’re going into the woods tomorrow and I know we’ll be walking all day.” 

He should have known that Taekwoon would do anything to assure his comfort. It was touching, to know that Taekwoon would give up his own pleasure to make sure he was okay but at the same time, he was aching for those moments when Taekwoon stopped his teasing and well and thoroughly fucked him.

“It’s fine,” said Hakyeon, fondly exasperated.

Taekwoon shook his head, dropping his hand down to Hakyeon’s waist, “No, because I know you would be grumpy and miserable the next day if we did,” he said matter-of-factly. Then, “I still have a better idea, though.” 

“What?” asked Hakyeon, “Dry humping like teenagers?” 

Taekwoon’s answer to that was to push Hakyeon gently down on the bed, pulling his ankle up so that Hakyeon could hook his leg around Taekwoon’s back. He ground down harder than he had before, the friction maddening against Hakyeon’s still clothed cock. Hakyeon squirmed, whimpering softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “You can’t be serious— “ began Hakyeon.

Taekwoon grabbed his ass, the movement relatively innocuous at first. Until the magic kicks in and Hakyeon swears profoundly, his back arching up. He couldn’t believe it. So this must be what Taekwoon meant with his stupid fucking lightning trick. He had seen Taekwoon shoot electricity with unforeseen precision but this took home all the accolades. The intense sensation shoots through his prostate, the base of his cock. By the time he opened his eyes again, his hands were fisted tightly in the sheets, his thighs trembling like he had just run a marathon. “Oh my God,” Hakyeon groaned, “This will be the death of me.” 

He didn’t actually think Taekwoon was going to kill him with it but to know he had that much controlled power to tear Hakyeon apart, literally with the touch of a hand — the thought of it made him shiver involuntarily. “I did tell you that this was the kind of thing that could only be experienced and I couldn’t possibly capture it in a story,” Taekwoon said, with a smirk. 

Hakyeon was astounded that Taekwoon had the control and mastery to hone just the right amount of power to bring him unbelievable pleasure instead of landing him in the hospital. He wasn’t even sure how he would explain that particular visit to the emergency room if something went awry. 

“You are impossible,” Hakyeon gasped, pulling Taekwoon down with a searing kiss, lightheaded with the rush of arousal as Taekwoon palmed at his erection through his pants. The next jolt of magic went straight to his cock, and he whimpered with the sensory overload, jerking helplessly underneath Taekwoon. “Taekwoon, Taekwoon— “ he panted, grinding frantically against Taekwoon with a neediness that surprised even him. 

Hakyeon swore in some garbled mixture of Korean and English as Taekwoon continued relentlessly. The magic pulses through him too fast to keep up with it all, then too slow for him to get what he wanted, he felt so desperate, so worn out, he wanted more. He found it hard to even remember his own name as Taekwoon alternated between stimulating his prostate and his cock with ruthless accuracy. 

He hadn’t even realized he was still babbling in Korean until Taekwoon asked in amusement, “You realize that you’re begging, right?” 

Hakyeon only gave a broken moan in response, his eyes bleary and unfocused. It didn’t take him very long to be pushed right over the edge. Hakyeon grabbed unconsciously onto Taekwoon’s arms, shaking and shaking as he comes, his orgasm rippling through his body in waves until it felt almost painful. 

Hakyeon made no effort to remain quiet, moaning loudly enough that without the silencing charms on all the bedrooms, he would have had a lot to answer to next morning. He was still shaking uncontrollably, eyes unfocused as Taekwoon murmured something to him, carding a gentle hand through his hair. Some days, Taekwoon would take the opportunity to tease him even after he already orgasmed, pushing him past the limit by overstimulating him but today, Taekwoon just held him until he caught his breath again, coming back to his own consciousness. 

They hadn’t even taken off their clothes and Hakyeon still felt ridiculously fucked out, like they had gone several rounds without rest. Taekwoon hadn’t even done anything properly to him and he still came untouched in his underwear. 

Through the heavy mental fog, he realized that Taekwoon still hadn’t come yet. Hakyeon reached blindly out, palming lightly at Taekwoon’s crotch. To his surprise, Taekwoon laughed a little, the sound absurdly small and delicate, yet it still made Hakyeon feel like his heart was going to explode. 

“You look as if you are about to pass out,” Taekwoon said, kissing his forehead. 

“Mm, yeah, but— “ 

“You worry too much,” he said softly, “You should get some rest.” 

Hakyeon sighed, blinking slowly, “Fine,” he relented, “But only if you cuddle with me before my brain catches up and realizes that I’m gross and sticky.” 

“How appealing.” 

“Bet you’ll still do it because you love me,” Hakyeon mumbled, already closing his eyes.  
Hakyeon fell half asleep for awhile until he felt Taekwoon’s weight settle behind him, pulling him snugly against his chest. He felt Taekwoon kiss the crown of his head and Hakyeon smiled to himself. Even as he wavered in between the realms of asleep and awake, he was sure he hadn’t imagined Taekwoon’s barely there whisper of, “You know that I do love you.” 

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> -Comments and kudos give me life  
> -Talk to me on [twitter](twitter.com/jaehwandred%22) and [tumblr](chanstraeus.tumblr.com). I am very lonely.


End file.
